Zatanna's Curse
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: AU: 1000 years ago, Athena cursed Zatanna to be a gorgon until the one mortal man who would be immune to her stare came. 1000 years later, Dick Grayson comes to Greece and finds he's immune to Zatanna's gaze. Together... they'll work to free Zatanna from her curse before midnight on the 1000th anniversary. Pairings: Chalant. Featuring Gorgon!Zatanna.
1. Prologue

**This is based off the myth of Medusa with Zatanna taking her place.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p><span>Zatanna's Curse<span>

Prologue:

_...1000 years ago..._

Zatanna, Daughter of Giovanni and Sindella, was a beautiful young maiden sought after by many suitors. Her long black hair hung around her shoulders like the blanket of night. Her sky-blue eyes were said to be windows into the heavens. Her complexion was an even tan as if it was kissed by the God of the Sun. Her mother was said to have been a catalyst for Aphrodite to have a mortal child of beauty. Zatanna was a priestess of love and peace in Greece.

"Klarion! No!"

Zatanna pushed him away as he squeezed her arms to hold her still.

"But, why, Zatanna?" he said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I intend to wait 'til marriage and I will not desecrate Athena's Virgin Temple!" Zatanna exclaimed, pulling herself away from him.

Zatanna lifted the front of her *peplos up and ran away from him. Klarion chased after her and threw her to a wall. Zatanna gasped at the impact and Klarion pinned her to the wall. She struggled against him and cried out for help.

_"You dare desecrate my temple?!"_

Klarion let Zatanna go and looked into the light. It was so blinding that he turned to ash. Zatanna fell to her knees and bowed.

"N-No, G-Great Athena, I would never!" she pleaded "Klarion w-was the-the one t-to try a-and fail to se-seduce m-_me_!"

_"You shall be punished,"_

"Please, Mighty Athena, forgive me for Klarion's sin against you," Zatanna pleaded, her shoulders shaking as she cried.

_"Look up and receive your punishment with dignity,"_

Zatanna sat up, her hands on her knees and facing downwards. She moved her hair from in her face and looked into the light with tears running down her cheeks. She screamed as she was punished, her soft black hair weaving together to form scaly serpents with red eyes and her eyes burned as they took the slit-like pupils of a snake.

Zatanna's ears was filled with hissing as she stumbled to her feet and looked into the mirror that hung from the wall. She screamed and stumbled back at her new appearance.

"Athena! Please tell me how I can reverse this!" she cried.

_"You must find the one mortal man who will be immune to your gaze and he will undo your curse. You have until midnight in exactly 1000 years to do so,"_

Zatanna ran from the temple, covering her face with her hands as she cried. People screamed at the mere sight of the black snakes for hair she had. She ran around the coast and into the underground tunnels that wound under the island.

For years people would hear the legend of the gorgon and try to capture or slay her. She'd wait for centuries for the one mortal man who would free her...

* * *

><p><em>...1000 years later...<em>

The ship pulled into port in Greece and a young man came walking down the gang plank. He held onto his backpack strap as he joined his college class and the history professor took attendance.

"Barbara Gordon?"

"Here!"

"Derek Powers?"

"Over here,"

"Bette Kane?"

"Right here!"

"Dick Grayson?"

The young man looked at his professor.

"Here," he said.

Dick looked in the direction of the Caves of Gorgon as the teacher continued calling out names. For a split second, he saw a woman standing by the beach wearing a peplos. She turned and ran into the Caves of Gorgon and Dick was jolted back to reality by the professor calling to him they were leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>*Peplos: a garment worn by the women of Ancient Greece. You can look them up on Wikipedia for details.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Zatanna's Curse

Chapter 1:

Dick walked into the Caves of Gorgon with his class as they followed the guide.

"They say these caves are the home of the gorgon," said the tour guide "She desecrated Athena's Virgin Temple with her lover and she was punished. She retreated to these caves, awaiting the one prophesied to free her from her curse,"

"What was the gorgon's name?" Barbara asked, taking notes.

"Zatanna, who was said to be the mortal daughter of Sindella but the godly daughter of Aphrodite since her beauty was unimaginable," said the guide "Her lover was called Klarion, son of the mortal Charity and an unknown godly father,"

Dick looked around the caverns as they walked further into the caves.

* * *

><p>Zatanna knelt by the pool of freshwater in her secret den in the Caves of Gorgon. She only wished her reflection could turn her to stone too. Her den had some personal items she had collected over the past 1000 years, some blankets and pillows to sleep and the statues of those she had turned to stone were around the edge. Zatanna looked at a fish in the water. She reached in and grabbed it with lightning speed. It flapped in her hands until she bit into it and ate it, bones and all while balancing on her toes.<p>

Zatanna crawled over to her possessions and opened her sketch book. She took out a charcoal pencil and began sketching a landscape of wide open spaces and a beautiful river with trees and birds flying about. As she began sketching herself sitting on the hillside, she stopped when she reached her hair. Black hair floating in the wind or black snakes hissing around her shoulders? Zatanna squeezed the charcoal pencil and scribbled over the drawing of herself. She flicked through the pictures she had drawn that included her and each one had her scribbled over.

Zatanna put her drawing things away and picked up her knitting. She sat back and began knitting, threading in new colours as she went.

* * *

><p>Dick zoned out as the tour guide told them about the cave forming. He looked down over the railing and looked at the stalagmites. A figure walked through the spikes... it was the girl from before.<p>

"Excuse me? Is it possible to get down there?" Dick asked the guide.

"Absolutely impossible without falling to certain death," responded the guide.

"Why, Grayson?" Derek Powers asked.

"I could've sworn I saw someone dressed like an Ancient Greek down there, I saw her outside the cave opening when we docked too," Dick said.

"Perhaps you saw Zatanna," said the tour guide "Many people have reported sightings like this,"

Dick looked back down and thought about it.

* * *

><p>Zatanna walked through the stalagmites and into another cave where there was a tunnel that led to the tunnels tourists were taken. She silenced her snakes and looked down at the group of history students. If even one of them looked up they'd turn to stone. Zatanna crawled along the hidden ledge and followed the group. She clenched her fists every time they said something incorrect about her.<p>

She looked at a man lingering behind the group. He kept murmuring things she found herself agreeing to.

"Chances are Zatanna was just a woman who resisted desecrating Athena's Virgin Temple and Klarion told lies that destroyed her social standing," he said "She was probably just an innocent victim,"

Zatanna smiled at him with gratitude when there was a shaking in their surroundings. She knew what this meant... cave in.

"Everyone! Follow me in an orderly fashion!" called the tour guide, leading them back to the way they came.

As her subject turned to follow his group, his path was blocked by a falling boulder.

"Never thought I'd go out like this..." he said.

Zatanna reached down and, using her gorgon strength, pulled him up onto the ledge and down her personal tunnel.

* * *

><p>Dick went tumbling down the tunnel while his saviour seemed to slide down from years of practice. They came out the end landing on their feet while Dick fell out and hit his head.<p>

"Are you alright?"

Dick looked up at the person and saw a beautiful woman who had sky-blue eyes with slit-shaped pupils and black snakes for hair. Despite these quirks, he still found her absolutely gorgeous. They looked right into each other's eyes. His head spun from the fall and he passed out.

Something about it was strange. He had looked directly into her eyes yet was still alive and not made of stone. Was he immune? She took him back to her den for treatment.

Zatanna looked around and found some old rags to bandage his head. She got her sketch book out and drew another landscape. She began drawing herself and, when she reached her hair, she drew snakes. Zatanna ripped it out and wrote on the back:

_Meet me at the opening of the Caves of Gorgon at midnight whatever day you're available, I'll be waiting._

She folded it up and put it in Dick's jeans pocket.

* * *

><p>Dick opened his eyes and looked around to see he was in a hospital room. He put his hand to his head and felt a bandage around it. He got to his feet and walked over to his clothes that were folded on a chair. Dick picked up his jeans and felt something in the pocket. He took a piece of paper out and unfolded the sketch of a landscape with a person sitting on the hill. He got a better look and saw the person had snakes for hair. Dick turned the page and saw what was written on the back.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Zatanna's Curse

Chapter 2:

Despite medical advice, Dick checked himself out of hospital. He went to the Caves of Gorgon to see who it was. Standing by the water was a woman who was dressed like an Ancient Greek. The thing about her was she had black snakes for hair. The snakes looked at him and hissed loudly.

"You came," she said.

"Yeah," said Dick "Were you the one who saved me from the cave in?"

"Yes... after you passed out, I left you at the cave entrance," she said, looking away from him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Zatanna... I'm the gorgon," she said but she seemed to be crying "I didn't do anything to deserve this... I resisted Klarion's advances... yet Athena still punished me for it,"

Dick looked at her in disbelief.

"Seriously?" he said.

"Yes... and I'm sorry if I'm wrong about that," she said and looked at him.

Dick looked into her sky-blue snake eyes as her black snakes hissed around her shoulders. Zatanna gasped, began crying from joy and fell to her knees.

"W-What's wrong?" he asked, getting on his knees beside her.

"It's just... I've been waiting a thousand years for you..." she cried "Athena said the one mortal man who was immune to my gaze would free me from my curse,"

"And... that's me?" Dick asked.

"Apparently... please help me," Zatanna begged "I've lived with this curse for so long... I just want to be free,"

"Well... my name's Dick Grayson," he said "And, I'll try to help you but I don't know what to do,"

"Neither do I," she cried "We have until midnight on the 1000th anniversary until this becomes permanent,"

"Well... if you're real then a lot of the Greek myths must be so maybe we should try researching in the library," said Dick "But, first, we need to get you a change of clothes,"

Zatanna looked at her peplos and looked back at Dick in confusion. What was wrong with her clothes?

* * *

><p>The library was a large building with a labyrinth of bookshelves. Zatanna wore some jeans, a hooded jacket with the hood pulled over her snakes and a pair of dark glasses to hide her eyes. They looked through book after book after book. Zatanna found it strange to see how history remembered her time.<p>

"It says here you were killed by Perseus the son of Zeus," said Dick.

"Perseus? He was a jerk and a wimp. He didn't actually kill me, we made a deal. I pretended to be killed so he could marry that princess and people would stop coming after me," said Zatanna "Win/win,"

"Is it true you're the mother of Pegasus?" Dick asked.

"Technically," she said "I never mated with Poseidon despite what some believe, I've never even met him. When I was bleeding after Perseus faked killing me, some of my blood dripped into the sea and became Pegasus. Because he was formed from my blood and Poseidon's ocean, Pegasus was considered our son by history,"

"I see," said Dick "What happened to him?"

"People don't realize it but Pegasus came into existence as a foal. I took him into the Caves of Gorgon and took care of him until he was a magnificent stallion. To my joy, he was immune to my gaze and he was my only companion for many years..." Zatanna seemed ready to cry "Pegasus was the grandest mount for any mortal or god... that's why the Olympians took him to Mt. Olympus and I haven't seen him since..."

"I'm so sorry," said Dick "To have your only companion taken... I'm really starting to hate the Greek Gods,"

"They're not even gods, just supernatural beings that were mistaken for gods," said Zatanna, looking at a picture of Pegasus with tears in her eyes.

She may not have considered Pegasus her son but he was a close friend that she loved dearly. It broke her heart when the Olympians came and took him. They put a saddle and reins on him when Pegasus was meant to be free and bareback. Zatanna picked up her sketch book and looked at a sketch she had done from memory of Pegasus standing up as a foal. She hated Athena so, especially since she was the one to take her only companion away.

"Zatanna? What's an _oracle?" _Dick asked.

"It's someone who sees your destiny, like a psychic," she said, still thinking of Pegasus.

"Could an oracle tell us how to undo your curse?" he asked.

Zatanna got up, walked over and looked over Dick's shoulder.

"Most likely," she said "I'm not sure where one is but I know who might,"

"Who?" Dick asked.

"My Sister in Curse," Zatanna said "That's someone who gets cursed along with you... I have 2... I don't know where M'gann is but I know where Artemis is,"

"Where?" he asked.

"Gotham City in America," she said "She left for the New World a few centuries ago,"

"I live in Gotham City so that'll be easy and we can take my adoptive father's private jet to get there," Dick said, looking at her.

Zatanna smiled at him in hope and he found himself thinking of just how beautiful she was despite her snakes for hair and snake eyes. Zatanna found herself blushing when she noticed his eyes were like sapphires. They looked away from each other and Dick got out his laptop to make the travel plans.


	4. Chapter 3

**Zatanna's relationship with Pegasus comes up in this chapter. Pegasus does regard Zatanna as his mother but in the way any horse raised by a person does, she's more like his master.**

**Sorry, my Kindle Fire was acting up and I had to re-write most of this chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Zatanna's Curse<span>

Chapter 3:

Zatanna found the airport strange as she walked towards the private jet with Dick. She was scared of going up into Zeus's domain. He didn't take kindly to those he despised being in his sky. Zatanna also hated Zeus because he was the one who currently owned Pegasus, her Pegasus.

"You okay?" Dick asked as they sat down in the luxury cabin.

"Zeus isn't a fan, he might strike us out of the sky," she said.

Zatanna relaxed a little when the pilot and co-pilot went into the cockpit and she could pull off her hood. Her snakes hissed as they looked around their new surroundings.

"Can you see through those snakes' eyes?" Dick asked, reaching over to one but pulled his hand back when it tried to bite him.

"Sometimes... when it's dark..." she said "I'm not sure of the full extent of their physiology... they don't eat but they do have poison fangs but I milk them,"

"Milk them? Oh, you mean get them to bite onto something to extract the poison," he said.

Zatanna looked out the window and at the clouds that were golden as the Sun set. For a second, she saw the shadow of Zeus on Pegasus but it was quickly gone. Zatanna closed her eyes as that fateful day played in her head...

_"Is that better, Pegasus?" Zatanna asked as she brushed Pegasus down on the beach._

_"_Yes, Mother, thank you_," said Pegasus, telepathically._

_"Where did you get those manners from? It wasn't me," she said, laughing._

_Zatanna's snakes hissed as someone approached from behind._

_"Who's there?" she asked, turning around with her eyes closed._

_The person stopped and their armour clinked._

_"I am Bellerophone," he said "In the name of Athena, give me Pegasus,"_

_Zatanna clenched her fists at the mention of the Goddess._

_"Athena has no power here," she said "Now, leave before you join my friends," and she gestured to the line of statues on the beach._

_Bellerophone drew his sword and raised his shield._

_"Then I will have to kill you, hideous creature," he said._

_He brought down the sword on her and it smashed on contact. Zatanna pushed him against the rock and turned her head in his direction. He panted as her snakes snapped at him and she began to open her eyes. Zatanna suddenly felt her strength leave her and she collapsed to the sand. __Bellerophone walked over to Pegasus and began trying to tame him._

_"_Mother?! Mother, are you alright?! Mother!_" Pegasus telepathically exclaimed._

_"Pegasus..." Zatanna weakly said._

_She tried to get up but collapsed again. Her heart broke as Bellerophone mounted Pegasus and left with him._

_"Zatanna, your Sisters in Curse may be immortal but you are no longer," came Athena's voice._

Zatanna wiped a tear from her eye and she felt Dick take her hand over the table.

"You okay?" he asked.

He seemed genuinely concerned for her. Zatanna felt her cheeks blush and she pulled her hand away.

"I'm fine," she whispered.

Why did she feel this way? They had only just met. But, he was so sweet and _very _open-minded to not mind she was a gorgon.

* * *

><p>Artemis collapsed onto her sofa after a tough day of work. Bounty-hunting wasn't easy but she couldn't get a real job or someone might learn her secret. She took off her jacket and her long golden snakes began hissing around her.<p>

"Stupid, Zatanna. She got all the guys and _I'm _getting punished?" Artemis said, bitterly._  
><em>

She got up and walked over to the kitchen. One snake bit the cupboard handle and pulled it open while a second took out a packet of instant noodles. Another 2 snakes opened up another cupboard and took out a bowl. Artemis ripped open the instant noodles packet and poured them in. Another snake nudged the switch on the kettle and water began to boil. Admittedly, she was used to using her snakes like this but she still wanted to be human again. The kettle whistled and a snake bit its handle. It began pouring water into the bowl and got splashed. The snake hissed in pain and Artemis got some snake burn ointment out.

She sat on her sofa with a bowl of instant noodles and a snake nudged the TV remote to turn on a late night shopping channel. She put a fork of noodles in her mouth when their was a knock on the door and she jumped. Artemis turned off the TV, put her noodles aside and got up. She walked over to the door. Beside the door was a towel for hiding her snakes. She wrapped them up, put on some shades to hide her eyes and answered.

"Hello-" she stopped and got a better look at the woman "Zatanna? Is that you?"

"H-Hello, Ar-Artem-mis," Zatanna stammered with a worried smile.

"What do you want?" Artemis asked "And who's the dude?"

"The one mortal man who's immune to a gorgon's gaze," she said, smiling thankfully at him "Dick Grayson,"

* * *

><p>Dick was rather awestruck by the length of Artemis's snakes. They seemed somewhat trained since they did things for her like turn on the TV while she picked up a bowl of instant noodles.<p>

"So, you really did stay in the Caves of Gorgon for the past 1000 years," Artemis said, sitting down on the sofa "You should have left, you would have gotten more outta your immortal life,"

Zatanna blushed from embarrassment and looked to Dick.

"If she hadn't, we would never have met," said Dick, defending her "Look, we came here to ask if you know the location of an oracle,"

"Well, now this is getting interesting," said Artemis, putting down her empty bowl and sitting forward "What do I get for telling you?"

"Seriously, Artemis? This is our chance to be human and you're looking for payment?!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"I've been down this path before and it's a dead end," said Artemis.

"Look, my family's rich, we can pay you," said Dick, holding Zatanna back from attacking the other gorgon.

"A'right then," said Artemis "I want my rent for the next year paid in advance and some extra for food and such,"

"Done, now tell us where there's an oracle," said Dick, crossing his arms.

"At the top of the Statue of Liberty there's an oracle but she changes her appearance every day. It'll be hard to find her so pay attention to the hidden signs," said Artemis.

Dick and Zatanna looked at each other and Zatanna sighed in relief.

_"Artemis! Please! Don't leave!"_

_"I'm sorry, Zatanna, I can't stay here," Artemis said, stuffing her possessions into a bag "I'm tired of this!"_

_"Artemis... please... I-I can't be alone out here..." Zatanna said, tears falling from her eyes._

_"If you had any sense you would go too," said Artemis "Goodbye, Zatanna, I wish you well,"_

_Zatanna fell to her knees as Artemis left the Caves of Gorgon and she was alone. Zatanna curled up on the floor and began rocking. Since becoming a gorgon, she had become *monophobic and now she really was alone. M'gann was gone. Pegasus was gone. Now, Artemis was gone too._

* * *

><p><strong><em>*<em>Monophobia: a fear of being alone.**


	5. Chapter 4

Zatanna's Curse

Chapter 4:

Zatanna didn't want to fly again because she was *aerophobic since Zeus hated her. So, they went by train. After a few hours, Zatanna sat in the cabin and leaned against the window as she watched a group of horses running through a field.

"You okay?" Dick asked, looking up from his book.

"You're very open-minded," she said "You find out it's your destiny to help a gorgon and you're just 'cool, whatever' about it,"

Dick found himself blushing as he looked at his book again to research oracles. Zatanna looked at him over her dark glasses. She found herself blushing and curled up on her side of the cabin. She got out the tucked away blanket and pulled it over her. Zatanna closed her eyes and snuggled down for some rest. She usually had trouble falling asleep but, laying on cushions with a duvet over her, she fell asleep in seconds.

Dick noticed her snakes curled up when she was asleep and their tongues hissed out like they were snoring. He chuckled to himself as he looked back at his book. He looked over at her bag and saw her sketch book sticking out of it. Dick got up and reached down to pick it up. He sat down while looking through it until he found an illustrated depiction of Zatanna's story...

_ Once upon a time, there was a stormy August night and a baby girl was born to Sindella and Giovanni. They named her Zatanna after the boat that had brought them to Greece from Italy. Zatanna grew-up knowing no evil and she became a beautiful young lady. Her raven-black hair hung around her shoulders like the blanket of night. Her blue eyes were said to be windows into the heavens. It was even believed she was gifted by the God of the Sun with her perfect complexion._

There was a drawing of a beautiful woman with long hair sitting on some rocks while looking out to sea.

_Zatanna was persued by many suitors from across the globe. She became a priestess and taught nothing but love and kindness. Despite the hundreds of men after her hand in marriage, she couldn't feel less loved. They all wanted her for her beauty when all she wanted was someone who wanted **her**. She couldn't feel more alone._

The illustration was of Zatanna with her back to a crowd of indistinguishable men. Maybe because that was all she could remember of the suitors... nothing distinguishable.

_But, she had friends who were more like sisters. Artemis, a strong huntress named after the Goddess of the Hunt, and M'gann, a gentle soul open to all. Despite her lack of faith in true love, being with her friends made Zatanna smile and laugh._

This drawing was of Zatanna sitting on a rock, Artemis sitting on the floor and leaning against it and of a 3rd girl. She had shorter hair than the other 2. All 3 girls were laughing.

_During her 19th year, Zatanna went to Athena's Virgin Temple to check everything was in order. While there, she was surprised by a suitor called Klarion. He attempted to seduce her but Zatanna wouldn't desecrate Athena's Temple and resisted his advances. Zatanna ran from him but Klarion persued her._

There was an image of Zatanna running from a man. The look of horror and fear on her face reminded Dick of the look on his face when his biological family died. He looked up at the sleeping Zatanna as she turned over under the duvet.

_He threw and pinned her to a wall._

A picture of Zatanna with her arms pinned above her head by Klarion. She was looking away with tears running down her face. The evil glint in Klarion's eyes made Dick want to punch him in the neck.

_ Out of no where, a bright light appeared and a voice rang through the temple. Klarion looked into the light and turned to ash at the sight. Zatanna fell to the floor in a bow as she knew what it was... a God. The voice of Athena cursed her for Klarion's sin against her. With tears in her eyes, Zatanna looked into the light and received her punishment._

An illustration of Zatanna's back while she knelt and looked into the light.

_Pain coursed through her._

A drawing of Zatanna thrashing around with her hands covering her face and the ends of her black hair turning into snake heads.

_When she awoke, her hair was replaced by hideous serpents with blood red eyes and her own eyes resembled that of a snake's. She stumbled back in horror of her own reflection. Athena spoke to her, stating Zatanna had 1000 years to find the one mortal man who was immune to a gorgon's gaze and he would free her._

The picture was of a gorgon Zatanna stumbling back in horror while looking in a mirror.

_Zatanna ran from the temple and to the tunnels under the island that became known as the Caves of Gorgon. Artemis and M'gann found her there and revealed they too were gorgons._

An illustration of Zatanna on her knees while looking up at Artemis and M'gann with snakes for hair.

_Artemis and M'gann revealed to her they had been visited by Athena in their dreams and they knew what had happened. Initially, the 3 Sisters in Curse survived in the Caves of Gorgon well. Turning those who bothered them to stone and leaving them on the beach as a warning._

There was a drawing of Artemis's back with her snakes outstretched with Zatanna and M'gann holding a man still. They seemed to take pleasure in it.

_One day, M'gann sat on the beach while looking at the statues of their victims. Zatanna walked out to see her and M'gann revealed she intended to leave. She had had an epiphany and her conscious had resurfaced. M'gann said something that day that stuck with her Sisters in Curse. "We may be gorgons, but we're not monsters,". M'gann left that day and hasn't been seen since._

Dick read past the parts about Pegasus's birth, his disappearance and Artemis's leave. The very last picture was of Zatanna, curled up in a ball on the floor, crying her eyes out and the illustration had a single caption.

_Will anyone save the cursed?_

Dick looked over at Zatanna and closed her sketch book. He got up and put it back in her bag. He got on his knees beside her, leaned over and kissed her forehead in a platonic manner.

"I'll save you, Zatanna, somehow," Dick whispered as to not waken her.

* * *

><p><strong>*Aerophobia: a fear of flying.<strong>

**If you weren't touched by Zatanna's story then you've got a heart of stone!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chalant is about to start!**

* * *

><p><span>Zatanna's Curse<span>

Chapter 5:

"I'll save you, Zatanna, somehow,"

Zatanna had actually been 45% awake at the time and felt him kiss her forehead. Her cold-blood ran up into her cheeks and she turned to face away from him. Dick smiled before walking back to his side. Zatanna opened her eyes and her snakes began to uncoil and lay about lazily. She couldn't stop thinking about him. The way he smiled, the way he laughed, the way his eyes sparkled when he figured out the oracle thing.

_"Dick's really there for me..." _she thought _"What can I do? He's only here to undo my curse... but he's the first person in centuries to stand by me..."_

"Dick?" Zatanna said out loud "How do you see me? What am I?"

"You're a good person who didn't deserve what she got," said Dick "Don't worry, Zatanna, you'll be free,"

Tears came to her eyes... she couldn't lie anymore. She turned to face him to see him laying down to sleep.

"Dick... you know I said we have until the 1000th anniversary to reverse my curse?" she said.

"Uh, huh," said Dick.

"The 1000th anniversary is in a week,"

Dick's eyes snapped open and he sat up to look at her. Zatanna sat up too with tears down her cheeks, visible because the moonlight came through the train window in the darkness. She wiped her eyes, got up and ran out of the cabin, grabbing her hoodie on the way out.

* * *

><p>Zatanna curled up in the baggage carriage of the train. She heard someone come in and pulled her hood further down over her head.<p>

"Zatanna?"

It was Dick. She curled up even tighter as he walked over to her. Dick sat down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. Zatanna looked at him and threw her arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she sobbed "It just seemed so hopeless and I-I didn't want to-"

"It's okay, Zatanna, I understand," said Dick, rubbing her back in comfort.

Zatanna looked up at him and her eyes were watery. He cupped her cheek and wiped away a tear.

"You're a good person, Dick," she said "It explains why I feel this way for you,"

"What way?" Dick asked.

Zatanna looked away and screwed her face up as her cheeks burned. Dick thought about his feelings for her. Even with her snake features, he still found her beautiful. He turned her to face him and pulled down her hood. Zatanna's serpents hissed as her heart raced.

"Dick... I never believed I could fall in love with one of my suitors and I could never meet someone who could ignore my appearance..." she said "You don't know what I looked like before yet you still find me a friend... maybe that's why this feels... real,"

She looked into his dark blue eyes and realized they were in perfect contrast to her light blue ones. Zatanna, being led by her heart, put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him. Dick kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her. They pulled away and Zatanna rested her head on his shoulder. He kept his arms around her as she snuggled into him.

"I'm sorry..." she said, quietly "I shouldn't have lied to you,"

"Technically, you didn't," Dick said "You said we had until midnight on the 1000th anniversary but I never asked when that was,"

Zatanna giggled for the first time in centuries as her eyes became heavy and she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>...The next morning...<em>

Dick opened his eyes to see he had fallen asleep in the luggage carriage. He looked down and saw Zatanna in his arms. Her snakes looked at him and Zatanna sat up and looked at him.

"Good morning," she said "It's still better than when I slept on a cave floor,"

"That is actually pretty sad," said Dick "C'mon, let's go get some breakfast," and he got up.

"Dick... since I kinda revealed I have feelings for you... What does that mean for us?" Zatanna asked.

Dick looked down at her and gave her a hand up. She looked down but he made her look at him and he kissed her.

"Do you want to be together?" asked Dick "How 'bout it? You wanna go out with me?"

"Yes," Zatanna said, smiling "What if we fail to reverse the curse, though?"

"Zatanna... I don't care if you have snakes for the rest of your life, I want to be with you," he said, holding her in his arms "Even if we end up married and having kids and they have your hair,"

"I just hope if we fail I'll still start aging again," she said "I don't want to outlive you,"

Dick looked at her with a gentle smile and took her hand. Zatanna smiled at him as they began to walk towards the dining carriage together. He kissed her forehead and she felt better about the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been about 3 days since Dick and Zatanna began trying to reverse the curse.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Don't blame Zatanna for the innocent way she acts, she did spend the past 1000 years in a cave.**

* * *

><p><span>Zatanna's Curse<span>

Chapter 6:

Zatanna and Dick walked out of the train station and Zatanna was overwhelmed by the bright lights and loud noises. She stumbled about and tried to get her bearings. Dick put his hand on her shoulder and she focused on him.

"I have a surprise for you, Zatanna," he said.

Dick led her to a van with a cone shape on the roof and he talked to the man inside. The man gave Dick 2 cones with spiral things on them. Dick passed Zatanna one and he began licking the spiral.

"Try it, it's called ice-cream," he said, passing money to the ice-cream man.

Zatanna held the cone with both hands and cautiously licked it.

"It's cold," she said.

"It's supposed to be," Dick said "And that stick is chocolate, you can eat that too. You can eat everything that's an ice-cream cone, even the cone,"

Zatanna took a small bite from the top of the spiral. She swallowed it and took a nibble from the chocolate twirl. She smiled as she practically devoured it.

"This is delicious! The best thing I've ever had!" Zatanna exclaimed, biting into the cone with a smile "Mmhmm! They didn't have this in Ancient Gr-"

Dick suddenly pulled her aside and she nearly dropped her ice-cream.

"Zatanna... I don't blame you but you need to act like you've seen the world," he said "You nearly said you're from Ancient Greece and we don't want people remembering us,"

"Sorry..." Zatanna said, sadly.

Dick put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay, I just want you to be safe," he said "C'mon, let's get to the Statue of Liberty while you finish your ice-cream. In fact, here, have mine,"

Zatanna took his and gleefully licked them both. Dick smiled at her innocence as they headed for the Statue of Liberty.

* * *

><p>As Zatanna looked down from the very top, she felt overwhelmed again. She had been up high before but that was mostly on the back of Pegasus. The crowd was packed in and loud, she was starting to feel *claustrophobic. Zatanna nervously pulled her hood down and kept her snakes as still as possible. Dick stood by her with his arm around her as he looked for something to indicate one of these people was the Oracle.<p>

Zatanna looked up and saw what she recognized as a Greek woman. She was elderly and Zatanna heard her snakes hissing more urgently. She took Dick's hand and they squeezed through the crowd to get over to her.

"Who are you?" Zatanna asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking _ you _ that, deary?" the woman asked, chuckling.

"My name is Zatanna, you know, like the _gorgon?"_ Zatanna said, hinting at who she was.

"That's nice, deary, I'm Miss Kull," she said "Miss A. Kull,"

Dick thought about it for a second.

"A. Kull? Like _Aura _Kull? As in, the _Oracle?" _he asked.

The Oracle laughed and got up. She gestured for them to follow her and they did.

* * *

><p>The Oracle led them into a room as she continued to laugh. She pinched her own cheek and pulled it. When she let go, her appearance completely changed to a beautiful young woman with golden hair down to her knees and emerald eyes.<p>

"I am the Oracle," she introduced herself, bowing "You are Dick Grayson and Zatanna. You are here to find out how to reverse Athena's curse on Zatanna. You can take your hood off, deary, like all immortals, I'm immune to your gaze,"

Zatanna lowered her hood and took off her shades. Her snakes hissed at the Oracle but she just giggled, waving at them.

"So, can you tell us how to reverse Zatanna's curse?" Dick asked.

The Oracle sat down in a recliner and sighed in relief as she leaned back. She lifted her head up and opened her eyes. They were completely black with dots that resembled stars, like the universe was in her eyes.

_"Travel to the devastation of old Italy, at the top of the explosive peek, let the love you feel flow and learn to accept," _said the Oracle before letting her head fall back against the chair.

Dick and Zatanna looked at each other in confusion and they approached her. The Oracle was asleep.

* * *

><p>When Dick and Zatanna walked back out of the Oracle's room, they found the observation deck empty. Outside, it was night! Zatanna walked around and Dick looked down at his phone's clock.<p>

"Zatanna, it's 8 p.m.," he said, showing her his phone's locked screen.

"What? That's not possible," said Zatanna, taking the phone from him.

"Okay, let's see if we can decipher the Oracle's riddle," said Dick, wanting Zatanna to remain calm "What did she say?"

"Travel to the devastation of old Italy, at the top of the explosive peek, let the love you feel flow and learn to accept," she said "What does that mean?"

"At the explosive peek, like a mountain peek... volcano!" Dick said "The devastation of old Italy... Mt. Vesuvius in Ponpei! The result was devastating after it erupted,"

"What about the rest? Let the love you feel flow? A reference to our relationship, maybe?" Zatanna asked "You know what... it doesn't matter. We'll figure it out when we get there,"

Zatanna wrapped her arms around Dick's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They kissed in celebration and Dick got a phone call from his family back in Gotham. He lifted his phone up behind Zatanna's shoulder and pressed ignore while simultaneously texting back:

**Can't talk now ~Dick**

When he turned his phone off again, he saw the reflection of some red eyes. Dick pushed Zatanna away and looked behind him. Zatanna looked too and saw the red eyes. The red eyes closed when Zatanna looked into them and she closed her eyes. She tried to open them but couldn't.

"Dick! I can't open my eyes!" she exclaimed, grabbing his arm.

Her snakes began looking in one direction, a telltale sign she was looking through them. The red eyes opened again and there was a huff. Out from the shadows came a monstrous creature. It had the body of a man, the head of a bull and it was 10 times bigger than both.

"Dick... if the heat signature I'm seeing is accurate then..." Zatanna became frantic "It's the Minatour!"

The Minatour roared and charged. Dick and Zatanna ducked out the way and hit the floor. The Minatour rammed into the wall and had to pull out its horns. It turned to them and ran at them again. Dick and Zatanna jumped to their feet and ran out of the way. The Minatour crashed into the window and it smashed but the beast stopped before it fell.

"Zee, c'mon!" Dick exclaimed, taking her hand and pulling her away.

The Minatour turned to them and roared. It charged again and Dick pushed Zatanna out of the way. She landed by the window, just next to where it was smashed, and she looked at Dick. He jumped up, pulled the Minatour's nose-ring and jumped onto its back. He released the nose-ring and jumped off the beast, landing in a crouching position.

"Dick!" Zatanna exclaimed, fearing for her newfound love.

All she could see was blurs of their body heat since snakes saw in inferred. The Minatour charged at Dick but its horns dug into the wall by Dick's shoulders. The beast couldn't break free this time. Dick couldn't see a way out as he tried to find a way to duck out of the Minatour's range. Zatanna got to her feet and began carefully walking by the smashed window to the Minatour's front.

"Zatanna," Dick said, worried "Don't!"

"Hey, Minatour, look at this!" Zatanna shouted.

The Minatour ripped the chunk of the wall out and Dick escaped. It smashed the concrete off its horns and looked to Zatanna. She didn't know what was forcing her eyes shut but she put her fingers to them and prepared to force them open. The Minatour charged at her and she opened her eyes.

Zatanna walked back as the Minatour began turning to stone. The beast finally stopped as it was conpletely stoned and Zatanna let go of her eyes to find she had the ability to open and close them back. It must have been the Minatour that had caused her eyes to close. Probably a spell it got from one of the many gods and goddesses that hated her.

"Zatanna, be careful of the ledge," Dick warned.

Zatanna looked behind herself and found herself standing at the edge. She stood stockstill but the Minatour didn't. The statue wasn't balanced well and it fell forward. Zatanna leaned back to avoid it and she fell over the edge.

* * *

><p><strong>*Claustrophobia: a fear of confined spaces.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Zatanna's Fears:<strong>

**Monophobia**

**Aerophobia**

**Claustrophobia**

_**...more to come... probably...**_


	8. Chapter 7

Zatanna's Curse

Chapter 7:

Zatanna dropped through the air, flailing her arms and legs around and screaming. She spun as she fell and looked to the sky, hoping Hades would be merciful to her soul in the Underworld.

* * *

><p>Pegasus kicked and thrashed around in his stable.<p>

_"Mother! She's in danger!" _ he telepathically exclaimed.

"Calm yourself, Pegasus!" Zeus, having come to check on his horses, commanded.

_"No! I won't let my mother go to the Underworld!"_

Pegasus kicked the door of his stable open and galloped out.

* * *

><p>Zatanna closed her eyes as tears escaped them and her snakes flew past her. She was about to accept her fate when she heard a familiar telepathic cry.<p>

_"Mother!"_

Zatanna opened her eyes when she saw a majestic white stallion with beautiful white wings flying down with an Olympian saddle and reins.

"P-Pegasus?" she stammered, her voice lost in the wind.

Pegasus disappeared from view and Zatanna flipped over to be facing the fast approaching ground. Out of no where, she landed on something. Zatanna felt the soft mane on her cheek and she opened her eyes, sitting up.

"Pegasus?" she wondered "Is that you?"

_"Mother... I've missed you so much," _Pegasus telepathically responded.

"Pegasus!" Zatanna exclaimed, hugging the horse that was technically her son.

Pegasus landed on the ground and stamped his foot. Dick came running to them and helped Zatanna off. They held each other in relief for the other's life until Pegasus butted in. Zatanna laughed as she stroked his nose.

"Dick, this is my horse/son, Pegasus. Pegasus, this is my boyfriend, Dick, he's the one mortal man who's immune to my gaze," Zatanna introduced them to each other.

_"It is good to know my mother has found love," _Pegasus said, nieghing.

"Thanks, it's good to meet the infamous Pegasus," said Dick.

"Pegasus, we need to get to Ponpei and before the 1000th anniversary in 6 days," said Zatanna "Can you fly us?"

_"It would be my honour, Mother," _said Pegasus, bowing down for them to mount him _"But, please, take off these reins and saddle,"_

"Of course, honey, anything for my boy," she said, undoing the reins while Dick undid the saddle.

Dick may have known how to ride a horse but he didn't know how to ride a flying horse so Zatanna sat up front. Apparently, the trick was to ask Pegasus and, if he would, he'd take you anywhere. Dick put his arms around Zatanna's waist from behind as Pegasus got back to his feet and flapped his wings. Zatanna's legs were in front of his wings while Dick's was behind them. Zatanna laughed as Dick tightened his grip around her waist as Pegasus began lifting off.

"Don't worry, love, I'm an expert," she said "Well... Pegasus is,"

Pegasus began running along the ground as his hooves began to leave the land. He ran off the edge and soared upwards with his wings outstretched as he glided into the sky.

* * *

><p>Pegasus glided over the bright blue ocean while he galloped his feet. Dick should have been used to it by then but a flying horse completely threw him off. Zatanna was laughing from the joy of being on Pegasus's back once more. The snakes of her hair were over her shoulders so they wouldn't flap in Dick's face.<p>

"Pegasus, can you take us above the clouds? We don't want to be seen," she asked.

_"Of course, Mother," _Pegasus responded.

They flew high into the sky and Pegasus began flapping his wings again. They came up above the clouds and the Sun shone even brighter. Dick looked at their shadows on the golden clouds and marvelled at his surroundings. Zatanna leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder. Dick hugged her and they looked around at the magical clouds.

Zatanna hadn't felt this at peace in her entire 1000 year long life. Pegasus was under her, the love of her life was behind her and everything was right for a change. If it weren't for the hissing of her snakes, everything would be perfect.

* * *

><p>They flew all day until night fell. Being above the clouds meant they had a perfect view of the stars.<p>

"Zatanna, have you been thinking of what you'll do when we break the curse?" Dick asked.

"Well... I'm not sure," she said.

"Until you do, I'm happy to help support you," he said "You're really good at drawing, you should think about going to art school,"

"You think?" Zatanna said "I've always loved drawing,"

Zatanna leaned back into him, stretched her arm back and cupped his cheek. She turned his head downwards and kissed him. Dick took one arm from around Zatanna's waist and cupped her cheek. They pulled away and Zatanna lightly laughed.

_"Mother, we're nearing Ponpei but the clouds beneath us are storm clouds!" _Pegasus warned.

"We'll have to go through them," said Zatanna, leaning forward "You ready, boys?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Dick said.

_"Here we go!" _said Pegasus.

Zatanna pulled her hood over her snakes and Dick got a better grip on her. Pegasus dived and they shot into the clouds.

* * *

><p>The lightning shot around them and the dark cloud swirled around them. Zeus was definitely angry they were flying in his sky on his steed. They fell out of the bottom of the clouds and they were pelted with rain. Pegasus began flapping his wings once more to avoid falling into the raging ocean. As his hooves skidded the surface, the water in front of them calmed to let them through.<p>

"Seems Poseidon doesn't want to harm his son!" Dick shouted over the storm.

Pegasus managed to get higher up again and out of the ocean's reach. He headed in the direction of Mt. Vesuvius, flying over the town. The 3 of them kept their heads down as the rain fell. There was a bolt of lightning that narrowly missed them but sent them falling.

"ZEUS! QUIT TRYING TO KILL US!" Zatanna screamed as they fell.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pegasus's Family Tree:<strong>

**Zatanna - mother. Born from her blood.**

**Poseidon - father. Born from his ocean.**

**Amphitrite - stepmother. Poseidon's wife and mother of Triton.**

**Zeus and Hades - uncles. Poseidon's brothers.**

**Demeter, Hera, and Hestia - aunts. Poseidon's sisters.**

**Artemis and M'gann - aunts by curse. Zatanna's Sisters in Curse.**

**Giovanni and Sindella - grandparents. Zatanna's mother and father.**

**Dick Grayson - mother's boyfriend. The one mortal man immune to a gorgon's gaze.**

**Antaeus, Theseus, Triton and Sciron - half-brothers. Poseidon's sons.**

**Naiads - half-sisters. Poseidon's daughters.**


	9. Chapter 8

Zatanna's Curse

Chapter 8:

Zatanna opened her eyes and felt a bandage around her head. She got up and looked around the room. She heard a neigh, got up and looked out the window. There was a boy riding Pegasus. The odd thing was he was green.

"Zatanna! You're awake!"

Zatanna turned around and saw Dick enter the room. She smiled and ran into his arms. She kissed him in relief and he seemed like he was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" Zatanna asked, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Zee, you've been asleep for 3 days," Dick said "I was worried you weren't going to wake-up,"

"What happened?" she asked, serious.

"Pegasus crash landed but we were found by a friend of yours," he said.

A woman wearing a blue cloak-and-hood walked into the room. Zatanna squinted at her and was shocked when she recognized her. She lifted her hood and hundreds of thin auben snakes began hissing and she opened her brown snake eyes.

"M'gann?" Zatanna gasped "It's been-"

"800 years," said M'gann "and I go by Megan Morse now,"

"Who's the boy on my horse/son?" Zatanna asked, gesturing out the window.

"My adoptive brother, Garfield Logan, I gave him a blood transplant and it turned him green with scales and he's immune to my gaze," said Megan "C'mon, I'll introduce you,"

* * *

><p>The house was big, airy and made of stone. Megan led them down the stairs and through to the backyard. There was acres of green grass with some trees and far off property wall. Garfield got off of Pegasus and ran over to them.<p>

"You're awake, I'm Gar!" Garfield introduced himself.

"I'm Zatanna," Zatanna said.

_"Mother!" _

Pegasus galloped over to them and nuzzled her. She laughed and stroked his head. There was a splint on his right wing from where he crash landed on it.

"Pegasus, your wing!" Zatanna exclaimed, examining it "Oh, dear,"

_"It's okay, Mother, but I won't be able to fly you or Dick to Mt. Vasuvios," _Pegasus apologized.

"We don't even know where on Mt. Vasuvios we're meant to go," said Dick.

"That's what we could help you with," said Garfield "We have a huge library you can use to figure out the Oracle's riddle,"

* * *

><p>The library was stuffed with bookshelves so it was like a labrynth. It was dark too and they looked at the books by candle light. Dick was sitting at a table with Zatanna sitting next to him actually on the table.<p>

"What was the riddle again?" he asked.

"Travel to the devastation of old Italy, at the top of the explosive peek, let the love you feel flow and learn to accept," said Zatanna "Wait... let the love you feel flow?"

"Figure something out?" Dick asked, closing the book he was reading.

"There's a river called Amatores Creek, which is Latin for Lovers Creek," she explained, showing him an illustration in the book she was looking at "Let the love you feel _flow? _The Oracle was referencing Lovers Creek!"

"That must be where we need to go to lift the curse!" Dick said, smiling "You're a genius, Zee!"

Zatanna laughed but thought of something.

"But, at what point in the river _do_ we go?" she asked "There's nothing about acceptance or learning,"

"We'll figure it out when we get there," said Dick "Hey, you think the Oracle knew M'gann was here and that we'd crash land?"

"Probably," said Zatanna "She _is_ psychic,"

* * *

><p>Pegasus insisted on coming along despite his lack of flight power. Megan found a spell to hide his wings and Zatanna rode him side-saddled with Dick beside them. The trek up the mountain was actually relatively peaceful. They followed the river from where it joined the sea up Mt. Vesuvios. Hopefully, they'd come across the right location in time.<p>

"So, Zatanna, did you _really _spend the past 1000 years in the Caves of Gorgon?" Dick asked.

"I left once in a while to get supplies which is why I can speak English and know things about the modern day," said Zatanna "I once watched a fireworks show while sitting outside of my cave..."

"What about the first group of tourists to go into the Caves of Gorgon?" Dick asked, looking up at her.

"I was still in my 'turn everyone who comes near to stone' phase at the time. It was about 100 years ago," she said "Some sophosticated British family came,"

_Zatanna crawled around the ledges of the Caves of Gorgon as a family in Victorian clothing stood at the entrance with a Greek man._

_"You are the first group to come here," said the tour guide "They say these caves are the home of Zatanna, the hideous gorgon, and her sisters, Artemis and M'gann. That's why they're called the Caves of Gorgon,"_

_"Is that true?" the little boy asked._

_The tour guide laughed before shaking his head and saying no. The group entered the caves and Zatanna gripped the rock so hard it cracked. She followed the group and everything she watched angered her even more. She couldn't stand it anymore when they neared her den. Zatanna jumped from where she was hiding and landed right in front of them._

_"You come into my home and you think _ I'm _a myth?" she said, her eyes closed "Get out before I turn you to stone,"_

_"What is the meaning of this?!" the mother asked "Who are you?!"_

_"My name is Zatanna and you're in my home! LEAVE!" Zatanna shouted, her snakes coming to life "NOW!"_

_The group screamed and ran away. Zatanna smirked and chased after them as if she was hunting them. Using the secret passage ways, she turned up at random points to scare them as they ran away._

Zatanna felt guilty about the centuries when she lived up to the name of "monster". She looked down at Dick as he walked alongside Pegasus. To be honest, she didn't feel like she deserved him after her evil deeds but he still loved her despite them.

"Something's off," Zatanna said, crossing her arms in the cold "It's both deathly cold and burning hot,"

"I feel it too," said Dick as they came to a stop.

_"As do I," _said Pegasus _"Something's not right here,"_

They remained still when they heard a cracking noise and looked down. The ground beneath them was cracking and blackness seeped through like ink in water.

"Dick, get on!" Zatanna exclaimed and he did so "Pegasus, run!"

Pegasus began running up the mountain and the ground began to crumble away behind them. The winged horse galloped so fast he began to gasp for breath. His hind legs began to scramble back onto solid rock.

Inevitably, the crack caught up to them and they fell in...

* * *

><p>"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK! PEGASUUUUUS!" Zatanna screamed as they fell away from each other in the darkness.<p>

"ZATANNA!" Dick screamed back.

Pegasus's telepathic cries disappeared so all that was left was neighing. The 3 of them continued to plummet to their certain doom.


	10. Chapter 9

Zatanna's Curse

Chapter 9:

Hades sat on his throne of ebony, looking at a black orb in his hand. It showed Zatanna falling through the darkness to his domain. She was meant to die from that fall off the Statue of Liberty but Pegasus had saved her. No one escaped their fates, not even the cursed. Strangely, Hades was one of the few Greek Gods that actually _didn't mind _Zatanna. They were both alienated by the Greek Gods but they continued to spite them.

"No one escapes their fate, Zatanna, sorry your son and lover have to be dragged into it," Hades said, crushing the orb in his hand and it disappeared into mist.

* * *

><p>Zatanna opened her eyes and looked up at the high brimstone walls on either side of her.<p>

"Where am I?" she said, sitting up.

She put her hand to her forehead and gasped. Zatanna didn't feel the snakes or hear them for that matter. She put her hands across her head and gasped. She had real hair! Zatanna took out the cell phone Dick had gotten her and activated the camera to see herself. Her hair was long and soft and her blue eyes were as they once were. She was back to her old self...

Zatanna put her phone away and stared forward as she began panting. She put her hand over her heart and tears began to spill over. She hadn't been human in so long... it was quite overwhelming. But, wait... how did she become human again and where was Pegasus and Dick?

Zatanna got to her feet and walked out of the alleyway. She saw a long line of people in grey cloaks walking. She looked around and saw a bridge to an island in lava with a large fire. Zatanna ducked back into the alleyway and fell to the floor with her knees to her chest. Her mother, Sindella, had told her stories about this place. She couldn't stand the thought of being in the Underworld.

"Am I... dead?" she said, putting her hands on her head.

Zatanna curled up tight in despair. What was she meant to do? How was she meant to get out of this? There was the noise of someone walking towards her and she looked up. The person pulled their hood down to show she was young and beautiful. She flicked her hair out and long blonde tresses fell around her. She had neon-blue eyes and tanned skin.

"Who are you?" Zatanna asked, sniffing.

"My name is Mary, I'm here to help," she said "Are you Zatanna?"

"Y-Yes," Zatanna said.

"Come with me before we're caught," said Mary "Follow me,"

Mary began walking away and Zatanna got to her feet.

"What about my boyfriend?" she said, running up to her "His name's Dick Grayson and my horse/son is missing too. His name's Pegasus,"

"I know, come with me," Mary said.

Zatanna sighed and followed her.

* * *

><p>Dick opened his eyes and looked around. He jumped in his clothes at the sight of skeletons around him. A few yards away from him was a grubby white horse.<p>

"Pegasus? You okay?" he asked.

Pegasus got to his feet and neighed. He shook his head and neigh again. Dick stared at him and Pegasus turned in a circle. His wings were gone! Pegasus began panicking and galloping around.

"Pegasus, calm down!" Dick said, getting up and standing by him "We'll find Zatanna and get out of here. I'm sure we can restore your wings and telepathy,"

Pegasus neighed and nodded. He got down and Dick mounted him. Pegasus began cantering away in search for Zatanna.

* * *

><p>Mary led Zatanna up a cliff and into a hidden cave. There was a pot hanging over a fire by a spit and a collection of random objects. A cold wind blew and Zatanna rubbed her arms. Mary pulled her cloak off to reveal an acrobatic outfit underneath. The bottom of the uniterd was navy while the top was red with gold wing patterns on the front. She grabbed a demin jacket and pulled it on. What caused Zatanna to stare was the large amount of blood covering her left side.<p>

"H-How did you... uh... die?" Zatanna asked.

"I fell... me, my husband, John, my brother-in-law, Rick, my sister-in-law, Karla, and my nephew, *Jack... we all fell and died from bloodforce trauma except Rick, he's in a coma," said Mary, looking upwards while hugging her arms "I left my little boy all alone,"

"What about the rest of your family?" Zatanna asked.

"They're in Heaven but I came here for some reason. Maybe my destiny is to help you find your friends?" Mary asked.

Mary picked up a black sword and lined her thumb up to the blade to check it. She put the sword in a scarrab and put it on her back. Zatanna was thoroughly confused by it.

"Alright, let's go find your friends," Mary said, walking towards a tunnel in the back of the cave "C'mon,"

Zatanna hurriedly began following her again.

* * *

><p>The tunnel was dark with the howls of lost souls echoing around them. Zatanna hugged herself from the cold. Mary, being dead, didn't feel a thing... not physically at least. Inside, she was confused. How could Dick be in the Underworld? She did a lot to get Hades to lose his claim on Dick's soul so he could live on.<p>

"S-So... why are you... helping me?" Zatanna asked.

"I'm not helping you, I'm helping Dickie," Mary replied "Though... I suppose he's too old to be called Dickie anymore..."

"Wait, how do you know my boyfriend?" Zatanna asked "Mary... tell me..."

Mary sighed as she sat down on a rock. She looked upwards as tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

"I'm 29-years-old... on my 20th birthday I got married to the love of my life and... 9 months after our honeymoon, I gave birth to a son. We named him Richard after my brother-in-law, Rick. To not confuse the 2, John and I called our son Dick for short," said Mary "Dick Grayson..."

Zatanna gasped and stumbled back. This was Dick's mother?

"Dick mentioned being adopted," she said "I didn't know he was orphaned when he was younger,"

"He was only 9... we were performing for Haly's International Travelling Circus when the trapeze broke and we fell to our deaths... Dickie was too young for the stunt so he wasn't with us but he saw us fall," said Mary, looking down with misery "I left my baby boy all alone in the world,"

Zatanna looked down in shock and hugged herself. Why didn't Dick trust her enough to tell her about his family? She loved him even if they hadn't said so to each other yet. She ran her fingers through her hair and gripped the tips like she used to when she was human. How would Dick react to her new appearance? Well... old appearance.

* * *

><p>Pegasus walked along with Dick on his back. They were between 2 walls of fire that led to who-knows-where. The fire in front of them rose up into a big wave and Dick patted Pegasus's neck.<p>

"Pegasus! Run!" he exclaimed.

Pegasus turned and galloped away from it. Dick turned back to see a boney grey hand reaching out from the wave of fire. Pegasus began breathing heavily from running and Dick wrapped his arms around the horse's neck to keep hold of him. The dark hand reached down and grabbed them. Pegasus neighed in fear.

"NO!" Dick exclaimed as they were pulled into the fire.

* * *

><p><strong>*Jack is really named John but to avoid confusion with Mary's husband he goes by Jack.<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

Zatanna's Curse

Chapter 10:

Dick was thrown into a cage by people wearing grey cloaks. Pegasus had reins put on him so they could force him into one as well. The room they were in was large and made of black brimstone. The smell of burning ash filled the air. A tall man wearing a black cloak walked in and the people in grey cloaks disappeared into mist.

"I've been waiting for you, Mr. Grayson," he said "I am Hades,"

"What do you mean you've been waiting for me?" Dick asked.

"You were meant to die with your family 10 years ago but your mother made me release my claim on your soul," said Hades "She wanted you to live on. Then, Zatanna fell from the Statue of Liberty. She was supposed to die but Pegasus saved her. I decided to kill 2 birds with one stone and bring you both into the Underworld,"

"My mother? She's here?!" Dick exclaimed in shock.

"And on her way here with your lover," said Hades "In exchange for your soul, she began working for me,"

"She wouldn't!" Dick exclaimed.

"But she would and has," said the God of the Underworld "Her exact words were 'I'd do anything for my baby bird' interesting nickname, _Robin,"_

The tall dark doors opened and Dick looked to see Zatanna and... no... it couldn't be! His mother? Zatanna looked relieved to see Dick again.

"Zatanna! Run! My mother's working for Hades!" he shouted.

Zatanna turned around and saw Mary holding her sword to her. Mary slowly directed Zatanna to Dick's cage, opened it and forced her inside. She locked the cage again and Zatanna went into Dick's arms.

Mary couldn't believe that this young man was her son. He looked so much like his father. The same blue eyes, black hair and a less broad, but similar, build. Zatanna had her hands on his shoulders with her head leaning against his chest and Dick had his arms wrapped protectively around her. Mary sighed as she turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>The prisoners were left alone and Dick and Zatanna sat on the floor of their cage.<p>

"You look beautiful, by the way," Dick said.

Zatanna realized she was playing with a strand of her hair and she flicked it over her shoulder. She shuffled over to him and flipped her hair back.

"Yeah? What do you think of the real me?" she asked, waiting for his response.

"It's what's inside that counts," he said "I fell for you before I knew what you'd look like after we break the curse. I fell for _you_ and not your looks,"

Zatanna sat back again and thought it over. Her suitors had all "loved" her for her beauty and didn't care what kind of person she was. Dick... he loved her for _her_ and not her beauty. She smiled in joy for finding a man who truly cared for her and she kissed him. Zatanna smiled at him when she pushed away from him.

"Thank you... I've finally found someone I can truly love... and who loves me for me," she said, tears falling from her eyes like waterfalls.

Dick hugged her and Zatanna curled up into his arms. He began gently stroking her long black hair and she seemed to fall asleep. Dick smiled at her as he unknowingly began rocking her and Zatanna fell asleep. Pegasus neighed and stamped his hoof.

"Hey, shut-up, Pegasus. Don't you want your mother to be happy?" Dick asked, jokingly.

Pegasus neighed again and went to sleep. Dick looked at the woman in his arms. She really was beautiful. But, she was always beautiful in his eyes... even with snakes for hair.

* * *

><p>Dick was woken by the sound of someone walking towards them. He looked up and saw his mother. He glared at her and looked away.<p>

"I don't expect you to forgive me, Dick, but I did it for you!" Mary said "Hades was going to kill you because you didn't die with the rest of us. I had to protect my baby boy,"

"I'm not a baby anymore, Mom," Dick said "I'm 19-years-old, 20 soon, I don't need you to protect me,"

Mary sat down outside of the cage.

"Please, Dick, Hades wouldn't let go of his claim on your soul unless I did what I did," said Mary "I-I didn't know you were here when I brought Zatanna to him..." and she began to cry.

Dick sighed and looked at her with sadness.

_"Nu am trait cu adevarat niciodata_

_Pina in ziua in care am fost binecuvintat sa te cunosc._

_Cind noaptea tirziu te tin in brate,_

_Stiu care e scopul meu pe pamint._

_Ma deconectez de la lume si te ascult suspinind,_

_Si voi cinta al meu cintec de leagan ingeresc," _Dick sang under his breath.

Mary looked up at him and wiped her tears away.

_"I was never alive_

_'Til the day I was blessed with you_

_When I hold you late at night_

_I know what I was put here to do_

_I turn off the world and listen to you sigh_

_And I will sing my angel's lullaby," _Mary translated into English.

"You used to sing that to me when I couldn't sleep," said Dick "You sang to me the night before you died,"

"Dick... I just want to keep you safe," Mary said, looking down "I'm sorry I've hurt you,"

"Then help us escape, Mom," Dick asked "If we don't get to Lovers Creek before midnight on- wait a minute. Why isn't Zatanna affected by her curse in the Underworld?"

"As far as her curse is concerned, Zatanna is dead since she's the one mortal gorgon," explained Mary "Same with the Greek Gods, if they check they'd think Zatanna has passed away,"

"If we return to the mortal world, will her curse return?" Dick asked.

"Yes," said his mother "When her curse becomes permanent, she'll be a gorgon even down here,"

"It won't! I'm the one guy who's immune to a gorgon's gaze and we're going to reverse this curse," said Dick, holding Zatanna tighter in his arms.

Mary looked around before sighing. She got to her feet and drew her sword. Zatanna opened her eyes as she woke-up and gasped at the sight of the sword. Mary swiped her sword through the air. Dick and Zatanna clutched each other. There was a clang and they looked to see what happened. The cage door was on the floor.

They looked at each other and got to their feet again. Zatanna held Dick's hand when they stepped out of the cage. Mary walked over to Pegasus's cage and freed him too. She put her sword away and the group reassembled.

"Come with me, I'll show you the way out," said Mary "Come on!"

Despite what she had done, Dick instantly trusted her. She was his mother after all. Zatanna reluctantly got onto Pegasus and followed Mary as they ran through Hades's *castle.

* * *

><p><strong>*There is a definition between castle and palace. A palace is a building made for royalty. A castle is a strong hold for military purposes.<strong>

**Yeah, I'm a nerd for knowing that X)**


	12. Chapter 11

Zatanna's Curse

Chapter 11:

Zatanna kept playing with her hair because she hadn't had any for centuries. She couldn't turn people to stone and her eyes were back to being human. The thought of going back to being a monster was horrible.

"I don't want to be a monster," she unknowingly said out loud.

"Zatanna, you're not a monster even as a gorgon," said Dick as the 2 looked into each other's eyes "Don't worry, love, you'll be fine,"

Zatanna looked down at him with a sad smile. As they neared an empty doorway, her heart sunk. The screams of Zatanna's victims filled her ears and their terrified faces appeared in her vision.

_"All because you were a gorgon. You return to the mortal world and it'll go back to that. Dick's just waiting for you to be beautiful again but, if you don't, he'll leave you. You'll be punished for the lives you've taken. Zeus will take Pegasus back. Everything you've ever wanted is here, in the Underworld, you have nothing in the mortal world,"_

Zatanna looked around for the source of the voice. Her heart raced as the sound of her snakes returned.

"Zatanna, you look like you're having a panic attack," said Dick, taking her hand "C'mon, we'll walk back to the mortal world together, okay?"

"NO! I'M A MONSTER THERE! I'M NOT GOING BACK!" Zatanna shouted.

She jumped off of Pegasus and ran away in fear.

"Zatanna! Wait!" Dick called after her.

Dick ran after her. Mary would've but she heard Hades coming and had to face him. But, first, she sent Pegasus through the dark doorway and he galloped back to the mortal world.

* * *

><p>Zatanna ran in a cold sweat until Dick grabbed her wrist. He grabbed both her wrists and held her still. They were in a large red hexagon shaped hall with tall hallways going off in all 6 directions.<p>

"Zatanna, calm down!" he said "It'll be okay,"

"No! I'm never going back! I won't be a gorgon again!" Zatanna shouted, struggling against him.

"Zatanna, it'll be fine," he said.

Zatanna let out a whine and pulled away until she collapsed and began crying her eyes out.

"I don't want to lose you..." she sobbed "and I will if I go back to being a hideous monster,"

"Zatanna, you could never lose me," Dick said, getting on his knees beside her with his arms around her "I thought you were beautiful as a gorgon, Zee. You're beautiful on the inside and that's what I see when I look at you, even if you're a gorgon,"

_"He's lying,"_

"You're lying!" Zatanna shouted and she began thrashing around again.

Dick tried to tighten his arms around her to keep her still but she managed to push away from him. Zatanna ran from him and he jumped to his feet to catch her. For a second, he saw what other people saw when they looked at her gorgon form... a monster... but he still saw the good in her. She turned to him and they looked into each other's eyes. Dick suddenly felt great pain in his abdomen and he collapsed to his hands and knees. Zatanna continued to run and he reached out to her as the pain spread through him, making him stiff.

"Zatanna..." he groaned and his limbs gave out beneath him.

He panted and his eyes drooped. He couldn't move an inch and his very being was numb. Dick sighed as the pain suddenly subsided. His vision blurred but he saw his hand... it went from flesh and bone to stone. He closed his eyes as he realized what was happening to him.

"I forgive you, Zatanna, I love y-"

He couldn't finish as his lungs and vocal cords turned to stone. Dick closed his eyes as he was completely turned to stone.

* * *

><p>Zatanna ran from Hades's castle as tears flew from her eyes. She stumbled through a pile of skulls up to her knees and she fell to her knees on the other side. She got back up and continued to run.<p>

_"You were justly cursed by Athena,"_

_"No one could ever love you for you,"_

_"You drove Artemis and M'gann away,"_

_"You let Bellerphone take Pegasus,"_

_"You're a hideous creature who doesn't deserve happiness,"_

The Underworld spun around her as she panted. Zatanna dropped to her knees with her hands over her ears. The voices merged into white noise and Zatanna looked to the black sky.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOP!" she screamed.

She fell onto her side and tears fell down her cheeks but they went unnoticed. The voices stopped but were replaced by the voice of Athena.

_"Zatanna... if you push away the one mortal man who is immune to your gaze in confused anger... even he won't be immune to you,"_

Zatanna curled up while crying her eyes out. What just happened? Her memory was blurry. A figure stood over her and Zatanna looked up. She nearly screamed when she recognized him.

"Hello, Zatanna, my love," he said.

"K-Klarion?"


	13. Chapter 12

**Here's a riddle:**

**What does Hades have many of but not a single one of?**

* * *

><p><span>Zatanna's Curse<span>

Chapter 12:

Zatanna sat in misery at the bottom of a pile of skulls made into a throne. There was a gang of Ancient Greece's villains hanging around. It seemed this was their hang-out. It was a little indent in a low cliff so there was one entrance and they were surrounded by curved brimstone walls.

"That lover of yours really is beautiful, Klarion, why don't you let me have a go at her?" one guy asked.

"No way! And I'm not Klarion's lover! I'll never be his lover!" Zatanna shouted before going back to being curled up and rocking in place.

She was somewhat... well... out of her mind! She kept hearing the voices of her victims blurring together in her mind.

"She's a bit unstable," said Klarion "But she'll come around,"

Zatanna got up and ran from them all. She didn't even know how she got there. All Zatanna wanted was to be in Dick's arms.

_"He doesn't love you,"_

Zatanna stopped and turned around to see Klarion and his gang behind her. Tears ran down her cheeks and they looked satisfied with her unstable mental state.

"We have something to show you," said Klarion.

Some of his lackeys carried a statue of a man and dropped it at her feet. Zatanna fell to her knees when she recognized him.

"No... he was immune," she whispered.

"But you pushed him away in confused rage," said Klarion "Even he isn't immune to that,"

Zatanna put her hands on his shoulders, leaned over him and cried. She couldn't believe she had done this. Not to him... not to Dick.

"Bring him back..." she whimpered.

"What makes you think we can bring him back? What makes you think there even _is_ a way to bring him back?" Klarion taunted her.

Zatanna's tears began to drip onto her stone boyfriend. She couldn't stand him not being in her life despite the fact they had only known each other for about a week. Without him, she saw no reason to become human. It wasn't worth it.

"It's not worth it... I'd rather be a gorgon with you than a human without you," Zatanna sobbed over him.

"That's enough, smash that thing!" ordered Klarion.

"No!" Zatanna shrieked.

They pulled her away and held her back as they lifted homemade sledgehammers. Klarion held her back and she collapsed to the ground, crying.

Her long black tresses began moving and bound together into serpants. The hissing returned to her ears and her eyes changed to look like a snake's. Zatanna got up with her restored snakes hanging around her.

"She's hideous!" Klarion shouted.

As the sledgehammers were about to be brought down on her boyfriend, Zatanna grabbed them. Her snakes wrapped around the handles and squeezed until they broke. Zatanna threw away the rocks that made the hammers and grabbed Klarion's lackeys by the front of their shirts. She lifted them off the ground and glared at them. If they had been alive, they would have been turned to stone. Zatanna threw them into the other members of Klarion's little gang. She walked over to Klarion and grabbed him by his stupid tie. She glared at him with unbridled hatred and her snakes hissed loudly while snapping their jaws at him. Zatanna let go of his tie and he dropped to the floor, completely paralyzed in fear.

"Dick..." she collapsed next to him again "I love you... you're the first person to truly love me, sweetheart," and her snake hair and eyes turned back to human.

She looked up and saw Klarion and his gang were gone. She wished Dick's soul would be... wait. She was in the Underworld where spirits go! If Dick's spirit hadn't gone up to Heaven yet then she could intercept it and bring him back!

"C'mon, love, I'm going to bring you back to life," said Zatanna.

She picked up the statue and carried him to a safe place to hide him while she went to find his soul.

* * *

><p>Zatanna walked by the lava river by the back of Hades's castle. The Pit of Lost Souls was somewhere on this side. She looked up the cliff the castle sat on. Zatanna spat in her hands and rubbed them together. She began climbing up the cliff with the thought of Dick's soul being on the line keeping her going.<p>

The wind began blowing and her hair floated in the air. Zatanna's foot slipped and she clung to the cliff. She looked down at the far below ground and at the lava river. She looked back up and got back to climbing upwards.

Zatanna grabbed the edge and pulled herself up. She lay down as she panted from the climb and sat up. Hades's castle was looked even more foreboding up close.

* * *

><p><strong>Riddle answer:<strong>

**As God of the Underworld, Hades has many souls. But, he doesn't have one himself! Hahaha X)**


	14. Chapter 13

Zatanna's Curse

Chapter 13:

Zatanna climbed through a window and tumbled into a room of old junk. There was a mirror partially covered by a cloth. Zatanna saw a glance of herself and uncovered it. She looked into the mirror and saw her own past.

_A young Zatanna ran through the hills, followed by Artemis and M'gann. She was 14-years-old and wearing a brown band around her head and a peplos. The 3 friends ran onto the beach and splashed into the waves._

_"Poseidon's made the ocean cold today," Zatanna said._

_"Eek! He did!" shrieked M'gann, running back onto the beach._

_Artemis and Zatanna laughed as they ran after her. They sat on the sand as they talked about recent events._

_"Another suitor, Zatanna? How old was he?" M'gann asked._

_"17. As I get older, so do the people asking for my hand," Zatanna replied "Father says I'm not to get married until I am 18 years of age,"_

_"To one of those suitors who," Artemis prepared to do a dramatic voice for effect "**have travelled across the most treacherous of seas and scaled the highest of mountains. All to ask for your hand in marriage****," **and she fell over from laughter._

_"I don't think I could ever love one of them," Zatanna admitted, leaning on her hand while she drew in the sand._

_"What kind of man **do **you think you could love?" M'gann asked._

_"A man who loves me for me... a man who, when he says I'm beautiful, he's talking about my personality... a man I could truly love," said Zatanna, sighing and going into a daydream._

_M'gann and Artemis looked at each other and began laughing. Zatanna glared at them but smiled warmly._

Zatanna shook her head and looked at what it said on the mirror's frame.

**See the events of the past you most desire to return to**

Zatanna recovered the mirror before peeking out of the door and running out into the hallway.

* * *

><p>She didn't know where she was going but she hoped, if it was her destiny, she would find her way. Zatanna saw a large black door with a golden frame in a red hallway and she ran to it. She grabbed the golden handle and pulled it open. The door opened up to a catwalk that led out over a green whirlpool of moaning spirits.<p>

The Pit of Lost Souls...

Zatanna walked out over the Pit and got on her knees. She looked down into the Pit and held onto the railing as she leaned over. She couldn't spot Dick in there among the other lost souls.

"Dick? You there?!" Zatanna exclaimed "Maybe... he's not here,"

"He's right here,"

Zatanna looked to see Hades standing on the other side of the catwalk with a black sphere with red mist inside in his hand.

"What the?!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"Your lover is in here," said Hades, waving his hand over the sphere.

Zatanna got up and took the sphere. A miniature Dick appeared floating in the red mist and Zatanna nearly began crying. Hades snatched the sphere from her hands and held it away from her.

"Release my boyfriend! Now!" Zatanna demanded.

"Prove yourself," Hades said "by saving him!" and he threw the sphere into the Pit of Lost Souls.

Zatanna gasped in shock before looking at Hades. She turned to the Pit and jumped in.

* * *

><p>It was like swimming through oil. The spirits howled around her and it was maddening. Every time a soul passed through her, her strength disappeared. Zatanna continued to swim downwards and reached towards the sphere containing Dick's soul. Another soul passed through her and that was it.<p>

Zatanna sunk to the bottom of the Pit of Lost Souls. In a way, she was the most lost of them all. She had forgotten what is was like to be human centuries ago... Dick had reminded her of the humanity she had lost. Zatanna turned her head and looked at the sphere as it landed beside her.

She turned onto her side and grabbed the sphere. She curled up with it and waited for death. Zatanna waited but felt herself being lifted up through the Pit of Lost Souls.

She landed in a wet mess on the catwalk and Hades took the sphere from her. Some of the grey-cloaked people came in with the stone statue that was once Dick. Hades took the red mist from the sphere and it was sucked into the statue.

Zatanna couldn't keep herself conscious after that...

* * *

><p>Zatanna opened her eyes and her blurry vision cleared up. It was nighttime. She was leaning against a tree next to someone. She turned her head and saw it was Dick. Not a statue of Dick... the real Dick made of flesh and bones.<p>

"Dick?!" Zatanna exclaimed.

She shook his shoulder and Dick sat up from being suddenly awoken.

"-ou," he finished his last words.

Zatanna leaned forward, tapped his shoulder and sat back with a smile. Dick turned to her and she laughed at his expression.

"Zatanna!" he said in relief.

They hugged under the tree and Zatanna began crying.

"I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for turning you to stone," she sobbed.

"It's okay, love," Dick said "I forgive you... and, even if it's only been a little over a week, I've just got to say... I'm in love with you,"

Zatanna leaned back in his arms.

"I love you too, Dickie-bird," she said, smiling.

_"Mother!"_

Dick and Zatanna looked up to see Pegasus flying down to them. He trotted over and began nuzzling them both.

_"I'm glad you're awake but hurry!" _Pegasus exclaimed, getting up on his hind legs _"It's almost midnight!"_

"So?" Dick asked.

_"Dick! It's the 1000th anniversary right now! You must reverse my mother's curse now or its permanent!"_

Dick and Zatanna got to their feet and Dick checked his phone.

"He's right!" Dick confirmed "We were in the Underworld for days,"

Zatanna looked at the full moon and the wind blew. Her snakes had returned once they reentered the mortal world. Dick put his hand on her shoulder and she turned to him.

"I'm so sorry, Zee, I don't know how to reverse your curse," he said.

"It's okay... I-I actually don't mind being a gorgon for the rest of my life," said Zatanna.

Dick hugged her and she leaned into him.

"I promise I will never leave you," he said "Even if you're a gorgon, you're still beautiful to me,"


	15. Chapter 14

Zatanna's Curse

Chapter 14:

Zatanna wiped away her tears as she looked at her shoes. Dick tilted her head up and looked into her blue snake eyes.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he said "Your personality is absolutely beautiful... you're kind, brave, courageous... you don't need to be beautiful on the outside, you're beautiful on the inside,"

"I'm actually glad I was cursed," Zatanna said "Otherwise we wouldn't have met, my love,"

Dick smiled as he realized something. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Zee, would you say, due to our experience in the Underworld, you have _learned _to _except_ being a gorgon?" he asked.

Zatanna looked up at him and nodded. Dick took out his phone and they watched the seconds go by...

**10, 09, 08, 07, 06, 05, 04, 03, 02, 01**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Zatanna stepped out of his arms and fell to her knees as she felt the... well, the only way to explain it was the opposite of the pain inflicted on her when she was first cursed. It was pain yet it was painless and somewhat relieving... maybe even pleasant. Zatanna put the tips of her fingers into the parting where her snakes went in 2 different directions. She ran her fingers downwards and the snakes went from snakes to hair as Zatanna ran her fingers though it. She curled up on the ground as her entire being began to glow.

_"Mother! What's happening?!" _Pegasus exclaimed.

He lowered his head to nuzzle her but he began to glow too. Dick, worried about what was happening, pulled Zatanna into his arms and began to glow too.

* * *

><p><em>...Mount Olympus...<em>

"It took Zatanna long enough," said Athena "I was feeling so guilty about her curse, I nearly removed it,"

The Greek Gods sat in a golden hall around a globe that showed anything going on down on Earth.

"It was necessary," said Zeus "If she were to fulfill her destiny, it was the only way,"

"And you killing Bellerphone and stealing Pegasus? Hmm?" Poseidon asked, leaning against his armrest.

"You mean your winged horse son?" Zeus asked.

"He has a point," said Artemis (the Goddess of the Hunt one, not the gorgon).

The Gods laughed but were interrupted by bright light appearing. The light disappeared and left behind Zatanna, Dick and Pegasus.

"Where the heck are we?" Dick asked, looking around then noticed the Greek Gods "Wow, giant people!"

"We're the Gods of Olympus, welc-" Zeus was interrupted by Zatanna.

"You douche-bag! You're the one who stole my son!" she shouted "Athena! You cursed me for no reason! Poseidon, are you even aware that Pegasus is your son in the same way I'm his mother?! You're all tools!"

"Feel better?" Zeus asked, calmly.

"...yes," Zatanna grumbled.

"Good," Zeus said "Now, we can tell you why Athena cursed you for something you didn't do,"

"Say wha?"

"1000 years ago, you were chosen by the Oracle to become the Goddess of Snakes, Serpents and Stone," said Zeus "You just had to be cursed to achieve this, unfortunately,"

"I repeat. Say wha?" Zatanna asked.

"Uh, Zatanna? Take a look in a mirror," said Dick.

"Here you go, dear," said Aphrodite, passing her a mirror.

Zatanna looked into the mirror and was shocked by what she saw. A gorgeous Goddess with golden eye shadow, soft blue eyes, a white headband, golden loop earrings, a perfectly tanned complexion and dark red lipstick. Zatanna looked at what she was wearing. A white peplos with a golden belt around her waist and a gold skirt underneath, golden sandles, golden wristbands with snake details, thin plain golden bands around her upper arms, gold nail polish, short white sleeve and a necklace with a charm in the shape of a coiled up snake. The most prominent thing? She had long black wavy tresses going all the way down her back that hung around her with 2 long strands on either side hanging over her shoulders.

"Zatanna, the Goddess of Snakes, Serpents and Stone," said Dick "Sounds right,"

"What about M'gann and Artemis, my Sisters in Curse?" Zatanna asked "What happens to them?"

"If they wish, they may become the Nymphs of the Snake," said Zeus "Second-in-command to you on the authority on snakes,"

Zatanna put her hands over her heart and looked back at Pegasus and Dick.

"What about Pegasus?" she asked.

"Every Goddess needs a mount," said Aphrodite "Zeus will just need to find something else to ride,"

"And Dick? I'm in love with him..." asked Zatanna.

"Returned to the mortal world to live out the rest of his days," said Zeus "Mr. Grayson, just head out the doors and keep going and you'll find yourself in the Gotham City Natural History Museum's Greek mythology department,"

Dick and Zatanna looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Zatanna looked away and bit her nails in nerves. Dick sighed and walked out of the door. Zatanna hugged herself and decided on what to do.

"Hey, you jerky Gods and Goddesses, I'm not leaving Dick! You've all had relationships with mortals and most of them ended with demigods and demigoddesses! I don't even want to be immortal," Zatanna said "You might be cool with sitting idly by while your children and lovers pass away from old age but I'm not! Give me back my mortality and let me be with Dick in the mortal world!"

Zatanna turned around and saw Dick was gone. She looked to Pegasus for an answer.

_"I suppose he thought you'd leave him," _said Pegasus _"Dick left,"_

Zatanna fell to her knees and began to cry for her lost love.

* * *

><p><em>...Gotham City...<em>

Dick sat on the sofa in Wayne Manor. He looked miserably into the roaring fire. That week had been such an adventure and now it was over. It had been 3 days since he left Mt. Olympus and Zatanna. His adoptive parents, Selina and Bruce, were wondering what was wrong with him. Dick heard someone knock on the door which was peculiar because no one had called on the intercom to open the gates. Alfred answered and the visitor came in. He, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Damian Wayne, Helena Wayne, Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle-Wayne were astonished at how beautiful she was.

The woman walked into the living room and the family, using different techniques, spied in on them. She sat on the edge of the sofa next to Dick and put her hand on his shoulder. Dick turned to look at her.

"Zatanna... my family's probably spying on us... I thought you were staying in Greece for your new job," he said, sounding indifferent about it.

Zatanna sighed and pulled at her miniskirt. Her human outfit consisted of a navy blue long-sleeved hoodie with the zip pulled down to show the white t-shirt underneath, black miniskirt, black leggings and black knee-high boots. She had a black baseball cap with a navy blue lining on and she shifted it on her head.

"Dick... after the week we had together... I couldn't leave you," Zatanna said "I'll still work there but from a distance,"

"Distance?" Dick asked, sitting up to look at her.

"I've decided to take your advice and go to art school," she said "But, Dickie-bird, the best art school is the Gotham City Art School of Creativity and Culture,"

"Doesn't that mean you'll be moving to Gotham?" he asked, sitting up properly beside her.

"Yep, so, Dick, if you're willing, I would love to be with you as your girlfriend again," Zatanna said, taking his hand but he looked away "Dick... I was going to turn down the job but then you left, it broke me heart,"

"You're immortal," Dick whispered to her.

"No, I'm not," she whispered back "I don't want to outlive you so I gave that up,"

Dick looked at her again and they looked into each other's eyes. They leaned in to kiss but were blocked when Zatanna's baseball cap hit Dick's forehead. They laughed it off and Dick took her hat off so her black tresses flowed around her.

"Let's try that again," Dick chuckled.

They leaned over again and kissed. Dick cupped her face and Zatanna wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled away and Zatanna leaned into his hand.

"You're all I've ever or ever will need," she said, closing her eyes.

"Your love is all I'll ever need," Dick replied "And, now, I'm going to introduce you to my detective/suspicious/crazy family. Come on out you guys!"

A little girl (Helena Wayne) and a little boy (Damian Wayne) came out of the grandfather clock. A teenaged boy (Jason Todd) came out of the vent. A younger teenaged boy (Tim Drake) dropped from on top of a bookshelf. Bruce and Selina walked in from one door and Alfred entered from the other.

Zatanna and Dick were swept away by the introductions. All Zatanna could process from the past 3 days was that she was free... free from the curse... at last.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up, the epilogue!<strong>


	16. Epilogue

**Here's the end of Zatanna's Curse :'(**

* * *

><p><span>Zatanna's Curse<span>

Epilogue:

The paintbrush glided over the canvas as classical music played. More sky-blue paint was mixed on the paint pallet and was dabbed around a cloud. The painting depicted Pegasus soaring through the sky.

"What do you call it?"

Zatanna pulled her headphones off and turned to look at Dick. She put her brush aside and got to her feet. She hugged herself and looked at the painting. Zatanna relaxed as Dick put his arms around her and they looked at her work.

"It's called _Pegasus in Flight," _Zatanna responded "I'm not sure if it's done yet. The wings seem off to me. I'm going to have to take some fresh scetches of the real thing,"

Dick walked over to the stack of her paintings and looked through them.

"You're amazing, Zee, who sanctioned you to paint _Pegasus in Flight? _ The Gotham City Art Museum?" he asked, finding a painting of him and her with a paperclipped photo of them on the corner.

"Actually, I'm painting it for Pegasus," Zatanna said "It's his 804th birthday soon,"

"How do you remember the exact dates? It's a mystery to me," said Dick.

Zatanna laughed as she put the lids on her paint pots and walked over to the art studio sink to wash her brushes. She quickly looked into a mirror to see if she had any paint on her. She saw a blob of pearly white on her cheek and she turned around to get a wipe. Dick stood behind her with a wipe and gently began rubbing away the paint on her face.

"So, how was the police academy today?" Zatanna asked.

"Well... it was tough... but, I think I did pretty good," said Dick, lowering the wipe from her cheek "There, your beauty has been restored,"

Zatanna laughed and took off her apron to put in the apron bin. Dick picked up her jacket and slid it over her arms. Zatanna took his arm and they walked out of the art studio. She looked around the room with a happy sigh before turning off the light and walking out with her boyfriend.


End file.
